Kurosaki Ichigo
by LluviadeSol
Summary: El que me defendiera no había sido una casualidad...y menos el que se convirtiera en mi entrenador Kurosaki Ichigo. Je –Pésimo Summary, IchiHime–


**Genero: **General, Amor.

**Pareja principal: **Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime.

**Autor:** LluviadeSol.

**Sinopsis: **El que me defendiera no había sido una casualidad...y menos el que se convirtiera en mi entrenador Kurosaki Ichigo. Je –Pésimo Summary, IchiHime–

**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes de Bleach, tanto como su historia y mundo pertenecen a Tito Kube.

* * *

.

¿Por qué siempre era lo mismo cada día? ¿Por qué tenía que defenderme? ¿Me merecía que llegara en el último momento y ayudarme? Nunca lo he comprendido y al parecer nunca lo haré. Kurosaki Ichigo es un chico rudo, simpático, amable cuando se lo propone, entre otras cualidades además de ser mi salvavidas en cada momento desde que ingrese en la escuela secundaria.

La primera vez fue cuando se metieron conmigo por mi cabello anaranjado, comentando que era demasiado lindo para que lo usara así que me lo cortaron con unas tijeras para después llorar mientras se burlaban de mí.

-Hey no me dejan dormir-

Habían sido las primeras palabras que escuche de él. Y no las ultimas que escucharía.

Pasaron los días y oculte mi corto cabello en una estúpida gorra gris al menos así no se meterían conmigo…pero que equivocada estaba.

-Pero si es Orihime "Tetas grandes"-

Mi cuerpo se desarrollo de una manera impresionante, mis pechos habían crecido el doble de cómo estaba llamando la atención de cualquier hombre ocasionando coraje con las brabuconas que me molestaban. Por eso siempre procuraba llevar roba holgada aunque ni siquiera funcionaba muy bien.

En esa ocasión me había rodeado las 6 chicas dispuestas a lastimarme emocional y físicamente.

-Oigan, no se cansan de molestar…-nuevamente era el-

Solo con escuchar su voz salieron asustadas del lugar, dejándome a mí a mi suerte.

-Tienes que defenderte o nunca te dejaran en paz-me miro con su habitual ceño fruncido-entendiste Inoue-

-¡Ha-ai!-

Por extraño que pares asentí escuchando sus regaños, sus reclamos, sus consejos….su voz.

-Muy bien te entrenare-anuncio-pero será mañana...adiós-salto de la barda en que estaba para caminar-

Sin darme cuenta el tipo más rudo y buscapleitos de la cuidad seria mi entrenador ¿Acaso estaba bien de la cabeza para aceptar tal proposición? Bueno el nunca espero a que contestara tal vez si no me presento no pase nada, no?.

Metida en mis pensamientos e ignorando mi alrededor en especial a 3 tipos que me seguían de cerca. Gire en la esquina con cuidado de no encontrarme a mis agresoras, aliviada de no verlas emprendí mi marcha pero una mano me detuvo.

-Hola dulzura… ¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-

-¿Por qué no mejor vienes con nosotros?

-Sí, te divertirás-

Abrí mis ojos horrorizada enormes sujetos alrededor mío, tenía miedo…miedo de que me hicieran algo y me desecharan como basura o peor aun…que me mataran.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-

Escuche un golpe seco y los abrí, frente mío se encontraba el con los puños alzados en pose de defensa.

-Primera lección Inoue-ágilmente esquivo un golpe-siempre da el primer golpe-

De un solo golpe a la mandíbula logro tumbar al mas enorme y corpulento de ellos.

-Entre más grandes, mas rápido caen-mire una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-Infeliz-

Solo asentí como tonta mientras unos a uno caían los tipos…

-Kuro-osaki-san-

-Mm?-

-¿Es necesario llevarlos?-mire a las personas inconscientes detrás de él-

-Los llevamos a la policía-siguió el camino rumbo a la comandancia-

Había amarrado a los 3 tipos para poder llevarlo a las autoridades y acusarlos de varios delitos que según Kurosaki cometieron.

.

.

.

.

Los días habían pasado, los meses estaba contados y pronto seria navidad y yo seguía entrenando con Kurosaki Ichigo.

Las primeras lecciones fueron duras y cansadas en especial por mi falta de condición física…la cual era nula.

Me enseño varios estilos de pelea para darme a escoger uno en particular, era difícil saber…el karate era el más conocido para mi así que probé con ese.

-No eres buena en karate-

¡Bien que el eligiera el arte marcial! Lo único que quería era terminar con todas esas lecciones que me causaban dolencias cada noche sin dejarme dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez no eran en si las dolencias por las cuales mi falta de sueño, era porque siempre pensaba en el.

Cada noche, precisamente a las 12:00 era cuando me comenzaban a doler las piernas, brazos o los pies en sí pero solo con tomar el medicamento que me obsequio para calmar los dolores me calmaba y veía al cielo estrellado pensando en ¿Cómo estaría Kurosaki? ¿Estaría despierto al igual que yo? ¿Tendría las mismas dolencias?

¿Pensaría en mí?

Sacudí la cabeza era imposible que Kurosaki pensara en mi, ridículo.

-Hey Inoue reacciona-chasqueo los dedos-eres rara-

Mira quien viene hablando Kurosaki Ichigo el buscapleitos, que lo único que hace es pelear sin razón alguna. Lo mire con los cachetes inflados molesta por llamarme rara.

-Deja de pensar que soy raro-salte del susto-no soy tonto, conozco tus reacciones-

Me ruborice enseguida, la sola idea de que él me estuviera observando como para saber mis reacciones me emocionaba, me llenaba de felicidad el que alguien me viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Además te vez mejor sonriendo…que enojada-volteo la mirada con un ligero rubor, se veían tan lindo así-termino el descanso, prepárate-tomo posición-

-Si Kurosaki-sensei-como odiaba que le dijera así, reí-

Se me hacia tarde y seguro obtendría un castigo…ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Salto de tejado en tejado era más fácil así. Una ventaja el tener mayor agilidad y rapidez, claro no sé comparaban con las de él.

-Kurosaki-san…-me sonrojo-

Era el día antes de navidad y me había citado estrictamente a las 8:00 de la mañana pero por obra de Kami-sama o de mí querido y ahora roto despertador (lo cual el muy malo no sonó) eran las 10:00 a.m. demasiado tarde y más con este tremendo frio. Claro que no ayudaba mucho el llevar un pants, una blusa de tirantes, una bufanda, guantes y mis botas para la nieve, ni tiempo medio de tomar una chamarra.

Lo vi sentado en una banca, era fácil el encontrarlo en especial con esa cabellera anaranjada que tenia. Baje con cuidado de no resbalar del techo para correr y estar frente a él.

-KUROSAKI-SAN-grite-

-¡INOUE!-bravo molesto-¿Qué te crees el dejarme esperado en medio de este frio?-

-Lo-o siento-me agache cansada-se me hiso tarde y el despertador no sonó-

-Eso lo puedo ver, tu castigo será…. ¿Y tu chaqueta?-me miro preocupado-

-No me dio tiempo además…usted se enojaría y…-quede muda ante tan acto frente a mis ojitos-

Se quitaba su chaqueta negra, camino en mi dirección para colocarla en mis hombros y cerrar a escasos centímetros míos el ciper…podía oler su exquisito aroma.

-Bien, no tendrás frio pero hay de ti si te enfermas…-frunció el ceño-escuchaste-

-Ha-ai…-mi sonrojo aumento-Kurosaki…san-

-Dime-

-Tome…-

Como pude metí las manos a las mangas para sacar el pequeño regalo que tanto me costó hacerlo. El envoltorio era algo colorido lleno de esferitas navideñas, renos voladores, regalos y árboles de navidad; un hermoso listón plateado lo adornaba y una pequeñita tarjeta con "Para: Kurosaki-san" en dicho listón. Baje la cabeza apenas.

-Fe-eliz…navi…dad-no solo se festejaba navidad, si no también 3 largos meses desde que lo conocí. Era una buena excusa lo de navidad y no tener que inventar una por cada regalito que le di los meses anteriores.

-…Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-tomo el paquete-pero gracias…-

-Je-sonreí contenta-

-Aun así no te salvas del castigo…-me sonrió con malicia-sabes que aras….-

-_Por favor que no diga correr, que no diga correr, que no diga correr-_

-Inoue…-

-Si-i…?-

Un beso, ¡ME ESTABA DANDO UN BESO! ¿¡COMO DEMONIOS PASO ESTO!? Ni en mis mas loquitos sueños me daba besos…bueno si soñé que se me declaraba pero un beso ni loca. Corto el poco espacio que tenia, me tomo de la cintura y planto un beso sin rudeza, ni fuerza…un beso dulce, llenos de cariño…lleno de….amor.

¿Sería bueno dejarme llevar? ¿Y si estaba jugando conmigo?...tengo que dejar de pensar tan negativamente, al diablo todo.

-Listo…ese fue…-no continuo porque cerré su boca-

Lo beso con desesperación, con dudas pero sobre todo con amor aun si no fuera correspondida ya no podía soportar mis sentimientos retenidos. Me dañaban.

Me separe. Lo mire. Me miro. Y en sus ojos no hubo enfado, si no amor.

-Ku-urosaki –san yo…yo…-

-También te quiero Inoue….digo-me sonrió-Orihime-

Una enorme felicidad recorrió cada extremidad, cada rinconcito de mi cuerpo.

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

Nunca pensé en enamorar de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Mucho menos que él se enamorara de mi…Inoue Orihime.

El que me defendiera aquel día no había sido una casualidad...y menos el que se convirtiera en mi entrenador. Je.

.

.

.

* * *

**Notas.**

¿Les gusto? Ojala que sí, es uno de mis tantos primeros IchiHime que esta largo…

Esperando cualquier cosita: Critica, comentario, consejo, etc.…

Tohru-rain. _Escrito 26 de Abril_


End file.
